


All The Universe

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rory is with Amy, the rest of the universe ceases to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17720893452/rory-never-wants-to-leave-this-bed-amy-sits-on).

Rory never wants to leave this bed. Amy sits on top of him, their bare bodies pressed together as they share kiss after kiss even as she sinks down and takes him inside her. Flat on his back, lost in her thrall, Rory can only moan against her lips and take anything that she will give him: he clings to her body, his hands large against her hips, and loses him in the simple pleasure of being with her.

Amy pants against his mouth, her small moans and whimpers enough to make heat flare through Rory’s body. He mouths her name against her lips but she swallows it down. She won’t let him talk; won’t let him spoil the perfect moment with words that don’t mean a thing.

His head falls back against the mound of pillows but she chases him, her hips still moving - her speed builds, leaving the leisurely pace behind as she needs more, always more. Her name echoes in Rory’s mind, over and over, until it is all that he can think: she is all that exists; she is the whole world.

Her mouth breaks away from him and she straightens up, sitting proudly atop him like a queen on a throne as she works herself on his cock, her face flushed and twisted in pleasure. Watching her, his new wife, Rory feels like the luckiest man in all the universe, in all of time. They climax close together, crying out into the vortex in unison.


End file.
